Salvatore Tessio
Salvatore Tessio was a major member of the Corleone Crime Family who took over following the Five Familes War of 2019. Working For Vito Corleone Tessio was one of Vito Corleone's two orignal caporeigmes. His fellow caporeigme Peter Clemenza was very fat, as such Vito did not trust him as much as he did Tessio. As the most trusted of the two capo's, Tessio had a much larger crew of experienced hitmen and enforcers under his tutlege. In 1933, Tessio was nearly killed by Luca Brasi for eating his subway. However Tessio was forbidden from taking revenge since Brasi was the Don's chief enforcer. In 1935, Tessio ended the Mint Sauce War by murdering mob boss Alan Carr with two of his hitmen one of them being Johnny Trapani. Years later in 1945, Tessio and the rest of the Corleone Family were left in a state of panic as Vito Corleone was gunned down in the street by uber drivers who work for Virgil Sollozzo. Tessio was wise, and immeditatly made a deal with Emilo Barzini Sr and the secret head of the family Lord Redwood to work as an informant for them. Tessio was then granted immuntity by them, and was the only member of the Corleone Family to not be targeted by Sollozzo or the other five familes. After another failed attempt on the Don's life, Santino Corleone responsed by ordering Tessio to kill Don Phillp Tattaglia's youngest son Bruno Tattaglia. Tessio however let Bruno go, and lied to Santino about his death. Tessio did however help Michael Corleone kill Sollozzo as Lord Redwood felt that he was getting too close to the NYPD who (at the time) weren't too fond with the Barzini Family and their opreations. The Five Familes War And Leaving The Country In 1946, the Five Familes War began, and Tessio played a small part mainly serving as a bodyguard for Santino while giving the family's information to Barzini and Redwood. In 1947, Tessio left New York behind to scout a possible buisness oppurtunity in the ever expanding world of Las Venturas. It was around this time he began a friendship with big powerful casino and hotel owner Moe Greene. Upon returning to New York in 1948 around the time of the death of Santino, Tessio was put in charge of all the family's rackets while Clemenza was forced to lick the Don's shoes. Tessio was unware that Redwood had ordered the death of Santino to avenge Bruno Tattaglia. Redwood was not informed of Bruno's survival by Tessio, and would not discover that fact until years later. In the 1950's, Tessio and Clemenza began begging Michael Corleone the Don's youngest son and the new head of the family to let them leave and establish their own famlies. Michael told them to be patient. But Tessio was having none of that, and instead arranged the death of Michael with Barzini's help. In 1955 after the death of the Don, Michael was gunned down in the Corleone compound by six of Tessio's hitmen. Albert Neri Michael's personal enforcer tried to kill Barzini and his bodyguard, but was taken by suprise by one of Barzini's hitmen and was executed on the spot. Tessio was immeditatly suspected of killing Michael, so he decided to leave New York behind for a few years. Tessio ended up living in a small Tibetan Village for sevearl years. He worked as a postman, and kept in contact with Lord Redwood and Barzini as well as Bruno Tattaglia. Return/Rise To Power Tessio eventually returned in the late 1990's after the quick and sudden death of Vincent Corleone at the hands of Don Bruno Tattaglia who ran the Tattaglia Family. Tessio discovered that the Tattaglia's as well as the Barzini's had abandoned their plans to move to Venturas, and instead were busy making moves in his former terrority of Brooklyn. Tessio for his loyalty to the Barzini and Tattaglia familes was given completle control of the Corleone Family. He mainly runs the opreations from the family's old compound. Tessio was responsible for introducing Bruno to Ruca Kasi who became the Don's personal enforcer as well as alerting Redwood of Bruno's survival. In 2019, Deon Garth a caporeigme in the family attempted to take over by stealing Tessio's rackets in Harlow and Hell's Kitchen. Tessio alerted Bruno, and he inturn alerted Redwood. The trio held a meeting in the Barzini Family's secret hideout, and arranged a hit on Deon. The hit was carried out by Lord Redwood, and Tessio has not had any problems since then. Tessio is said to be helping the two Don's with their plans to move to Venturas. Personality Tessio is calm and quite a well spoken man. He thought more of Michael Corleone than Tom Hagen or Clemenza did, but was still the one to execute him. Tessio despite coming off as a loyal member of the Corleone Family, his true loyalty was to the Barzini and Tattaglia familes who often call upon him for his services. With Bruno referring to Tessio as his go to guy during a conversation with Lewis Sliva. Tessio was well trusted by the Corleone's before his betrayal being selected to kill Bruno Tattaglia even though he let him go, as well as being the one who helped Michael Corleone with the killing of Virgil Sollozzo. Trivia *Tessio is quite the fan of chess *Tessio often shops at tesco's Category:Mobsters Category:Crime